1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to color television receivers and, more particularly, to color television receivers in which a second picture is displayed within or alongside the main picture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Television receivers are known in which a second channel is provided which processes a second user-selected televison signal, the processed signals from the main and second channels subsequently being combined to create a display which contains both pictures either side by side or, more typically, one within the other. Television receivers of this kind are provided with a switch in which the picture-in-picture feature may be turned off. When that occurs, the television receiver is, essentially, a standard single channel receiver. In such receivers, the quality of the picture is often adversely affected by the presence of random noise.